


Kazoo Kid Builds IKEA Furniture With A Potato

by whenwillrain



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF
Genre: Ah so nervous, Excuse my poor english, Fluff, Gay (of course), IKEA Furniture, M/M, building, first fic, i don't know how to tag, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenwillrain/pseuds/whenwillrain
Summary: A stubborn Jack attempting to build IKEA furniture but failing miserably.Felix has to help him out.





	

It had been quite a busy morning.

It was the day they decided to move together, and Felix had suggested that they should "inaugurate" their new house with brand new furniture built from the sweat, tears and blood from their hands.

With a little bit of help, of course.

So they went to IKEA, enthusiastic about their new life together and spent the whole morning deciding to whether or not buy that headstand or not. Maybe the green rug, or the cute bean bag that Felix fell in love with.

After buying half the store and satiating Felix's need for alcohol by buying some whiskey on the way out, they headed to their new home.

Felix had taken on assembling a dresser, moved everything to one corner of their bedroom and started to work, constantly looking over to the instructions as to not make any mistakes. On the other hand, Jack took a table with him, tossed the instructions aside and struggled with the pieces for about twenty minutes until Felix couldn't take it anymore and decided to ask if he needed help.

"No, I can fucking do it Fe'. Fuck off" The Irishman said moving so Felix was facing his back. He struggled a little again, forcing the pieces a little bit too much and breaking them. "Fuck..."

Felix sighed and crawled until he was sitting next to his boyfriend.

"You fucking idiot, why are you so stubborn with me?" He reached out and grabbed the pieces from the green haired Irish. "Let's fix this shit,"

"I ruined it, I'm so sorry Fe'" Jack said standing, feeling bad and wanting to leave the room as soon as possible. Felix notices this and grabs him by the wrist.

"Oh no, Jack. I'm sorry, come on we can fix this," he stands and reaches for something into his pocket, "We can glue it, I've got some glue. It's not like you destroyed it," He leans forward and quickly pecks the Irishman's lips, causing them both to blush a pale shade of pink.

He releases his grip on Jack's wrist and puts the glue back in his pocket, his cold hands go up to rest on Jack's cheeks. He rubs his cheekbones with his thumbs and pecks him again, Jack giggles and Felix smiles at him, pecking him over and over again until Jack is laughing.

"Jesus Christ Fe', I'm fucking useless." Jack looks at his feet in shame and Felix puts a hand on the back of his neck.

"No you're not, you're just fucking stubborn as hell," This time he pulls Jack forward and captures his lips in a melting kiss.

"I love you."

Jack can't help but smile while looking in the Swede's deep blue eyes. "I love you too," he whispers against Felix's lips and squeezes his hand.

"How are you so good at this, anyway?" The question makes Felix frown, and he looks at Jack as if he's lost his mind.

"I'm-" but Jack laughs and shushes him. "Yeah, I know, don't say it"

**Author's Note:**

> Oh jeez, what is this?  
> Hi there! This is my first fic so, yeah, it's pretty bad and short but I tried.  
> Since I'm not a native English speaker: If I've done any mistakes on this work please tell me how to fix it, it'll help me improve! If you can, please leave a comment down below, I'd love to hear your opinions on this.  
> And of course, thanks for reading.  
> Also what the hell is the title.


End file.
